


The Computer Guru

by clarkescrusade (alindy)



Series: who's with us [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alindy/pseuds/clarkescrusade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting help from Monty installing a new program on his computer, Miller can't seem to get him out of his head. So, logically, he plants a virus on his computer so he has an excuse to go talk to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Computer Guru

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by bellblaks on tumblr with "You’re the tech guru on campus and i keep getting viruses on my computer just so i can come talk to you." + Minty

“What are you doing?” Bellamy asked, coming up to Miller’s side. Miller tilted the computer screen away from him, refusing to lift his eyes to look at Bellamy.

“I’m downloading a virus,” Miller said, his words disinterested as he continued to stare upon the computer screen in front of him.

“I’m sorry, would you like to repeat that?” Bellamy spoke back. He pushed the computer away from Miller, sitting down on the table in the spot it had just occupied and pulling Miller’s face up for him to make eye contact. The past week or so Bellamy had been noticing him acting bizarrely strange, but as the good friend he was he’d left his friend alone, thinking it was merely a temporary funk of sorts.

But now Bellamy couldn’t stay quiet any longer, especially not with how much he was currently worrying about the sanity of his best friend beside him.

“I can’t stop…” Miller spoke, burying his head into the table and leaving the rest of his words to turn into a jumble of thought that was indecipherable. A chuckle erupted from Bellamy, and he lightly hit Miller’s shoulder.

“Let’s try that repeating thing again,” Bellamy released between his laughs. “What’s going on?”

Miller pushed himself up from the table, resting his head on his hand and eyeing his best friend in what Bellamy thought may just be one of the most pathetic looks he had ever witnessed.

“There’s a boy…that I like…but I’m an idiot,” Miller replied with a soft sigh.

“Well, that much was obvious. Tell Bellamy all about it.” Bellamy leaned forward, giving all of his attention to Miller who slowly raised his eyes to him, leaning further back in his chair and rubbing a hand down his face.

“Please don’t talk about yourself in third person,” Miller began. Bellamy shrugged innocently and continued his gaze, waiting on Miller to speak more. “Remember when I went to go get that program downloaded on my computer earlier this week?” Bellamy nodded. “There was this boy there who helped me get it on my computer and now I can’t stop thinking about him and his stupid smile so I need a reason to go talk to him again.”

“And you can’t just… _go_ talk to him?”

“No,” Miller shot back. “I can’t, because I’m an idiot who will stumble all over anything I attempt to say and then I have even less of a shot with him.”

“So you’re downloading a virus so he’ll fix it for you? Are you hearing yourself right now?” Bellamy mocked. Miller’s eyes narrowed at him, but the smile Bellamy shot in his direction held just enough caring that Miller knew he didn’t really mean it. Not to mention Miller was still too distraught to think on much else, banging his head against the table again.

“I do,” he mumbled. “That’s why I’m so distressed.”

“Just go talk to him, you’re going to bum me out,” Bellamy replied, pushing himself off of the table and patting his back before moving toward the kitchen.

“What do I say to him?” Miller pleaded.

“Try, I have a virus on my computer, can you get it off? Oh, while you’re at it, can you get m-”

“Fuck you, Blake.” Miller flipped him off, but he grabbed his computer anyway. Taking in a deep breath, Miller headed out of his apartment, one step closer to the  _ridiculously_  attractive Asian computer guru.

* * *

He was in the tech support center when Miller found himself in the middle of the doorway, eyeing him for much longer than was deemed socially acceptable. All he had to do was take one more step,  _one more step_ , and then he would bring enough attention to himself to hopefully warrant this guys notice. The only problem was his feet weren’t seeming to cooperate much.

The boy, wearing a leather jacket over a hoodie and a well-worn pair of headphones sticking from his ears, was just concentrated enough that Miller felt pretty safe looking at him and the adorable way his hair flipped into his eyes as he stared at the computer screen. His hands came to a halt over the keys, and as his eyes suddenly began to wander, Miller’s feet finally responded to the way overdue order and stepped forward.

“Hey,” the boy greeted, his smile practically overtaking his entire face. Miller found it impossible not to respond with an at least half as joyous grin on his own.

“Hi,” Miller spoke, his hand raising up in a half wave before Miller horrifyingly dragged it back down to his side.

“How’s that new editing software treating you?” Monty questioned, pulling the earbuds out and letting them clank to the desk as he turned in Miller’s direction. Miller took a few more steps forward, his thigh grazing the side of the table, and nodded heartedly in reply.

“Like a dream. It’s made editing my film work a lot easier,” Miller offered. Monty gave him an encouraging smile that managed to make him only about a  _million_  times more nervous. Miller was pretty sure his hands were starting to shake but he was too focused on making sure his face stayed neutral that he couldn’t really tell. “I never caught your name when I was here before.”

“Monty Green,” he answered, holding out a hand. Miller moved forward and took it in his own, giving a gentle but firm shake as he attempted to keep his calm while internally noticing the perfection that was Monty Green’s hands.

“I’m-”

“Nathan Miller,” Monty finished for him. Their handshake ended, Miller’s hand dejectedly falling back to his side as he raised an eyebrow in questioning. “I’m sorry, that’s totally creepy. When I was on your computer I saw it and it seemed like something worth remembering.”

Miller wasn’t sure what that meant… _worth remembering._ Was that a good thing? A bad thing? Was Monty  _flirting_ with him? Because honestly if he was Miller wasn’t all that sure what he was going to do with that information. So far this whole interaction had already spiraled off and away from the planned conversation in his head, which was leaving him a lot more lost and nervous than he had anticipated.

“What did you come in for today?” Monty continued as soon as it became apparent Miller wasn’t going to say more. Miller berated himself in his head, but held out his laptop with a pathetic attempt at a smile.

“I have a virus.” Monty took the laptop from his hands, booting it up and already turning toward the screen with a sort of focus Miller couldn’t help but admire. Miller spied a rolling chair a couple feet away, pulling it over next to Monty as he typed away on the screen.

“You do,” he confirmed. “Shouldn’t be a problem, though, we’ll clean up your computer and you should be all good to go.”

“Awesome,” Miller replied. “Thanks.”

“It’s my job.” Monty shrugged back at him, clicking something with a sort of dramatic flair before turning back toward Miller. “It should be about as good as new in ten minutes.”

“You’re a miracle worker,” Miller praised.

“It’s really not that hard, actually, but I guess it’s best to make sure you have someone who knows what they’re doing so you don’t mess anything up.” Miller nodded slowly, a corner of his mouth turning up a small bit. “So, you’re a film major?”

“I am,” he answered, a comfort falling over Miller at being in his territory.

“Action films or starving documentary type?”

“Most definitely starving documentary type,” Miller confirmed with a chuckle. Monty leaned forward, his head leaning on his hand, his eyes filled with genuine curiosity. “I’m working on a project related to the Black Lives Matter movement. Having a father in the police force made me see a lot of the injustice from a young age. Anything I can do to try to bring awareness I’ll do.”

“Wow,” Monty released with a breath, “being a computer science major is starting to sound really lame.”

“I wouldn’t be able to understand anything you do,” Miller responded. “I wouldn’t put yourself down so quickly.”

Monty’s smile grew at his words, his eyes falling to the ground for a second before he looked back up at him through his eyelashes. “You might just be too nice, though, I don’t properly know you.”

“Trust me,” he scoffed. “There are people who would disagree with you on that one.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Monty spoke back, his voice resonant and a clear challenge to his words.

“You want to?” Miller asked, trying to keep his calm as he bit the bullet. Monty’s eyebrows pushed together, and Miller felt like his heart was beating out of his chest.

“Want to what?”

“Properly know me, because if that’s even a little appealing I know a pretty good burger place.” Miller waited with bated breath, his eyes trailing over Monty’s face as he finished his words, searching for some sign of an answer. Monty’s eyes lit up, his smile stretching and a nod coming as soon as Miller’s words finished.

“It’s more than a little appealing,” he admitted, turning back to the computer. “And it looks like you’re all set to go. I gotta ask you something, though.”

“What’s that?” Miller answered, grabbing the laptop from Monty as he handed it over. His body still felt elated after Monty’s agreement, and as their fingers touched during the pass off, Miller had a distinct feeling of hope.

“How’d you get that virus?” he tested. Miller smirked in reply, shaking his head.

“You knew the whole time.”

“Since I saw the malware program, it isn’t something you would have accidentally gotten on your laptop,” Monty shot back. “Figured you had some kind of ulterior motive, though asking me on a date never crossed my mind.”

“Can’t say I didn’t put any effort in.”

“Certainly can’t say that,” Monty agreed. “I hope you don’t mind that I texted myself off of your computer, so now you have my number.”

“Well I’ll text you then,” Miller replied. “I’ll see you later this week?

“Yes,” Monty replied straight away, his words practically overlapping Miller’s question. “Pretend I waited like at least thirty seconds before I replied.”

“Nah, I’d rather remember it just like that.” Miller shot him another smile, slowly backing away toward the door. Monty gave him a small wave, and Miller returned it along with an incontrollable wink before exiting.

Miller had to control himself from practically throwing his laptop on the ground on his way back to his apartment just for a reason to see Monty again, but with the help of Bellamy, Miller managed to wait at least three hours before he sent the formal request to hang out Friday.

Monty said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr: [castielscrusade](http://castielscrusade.tumblr.com/)


End file.
